


Couch

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [39]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe has the galaxy's biggest lap-Sith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couch

Kylo had not got the memo, some time back, that he was no longer the short one. He’d been the short one around Poe for most of their childhood, and only towards the end of their friendship had he shot up drastically. It was as if the more Force and Dark got into him, the taller he got.

However, it seemed to be one of those permanent things: no matter how much less genocidal he was these days, he _simply did not shrink back down to pocket size_ , and was closer in height to Chewie than he was to Nien Nunb.

Poe loved Kylo dearly, but Kylo took up so much room on the couch that Poe was basically turned into one of the very-collapsed cushions. Kylo _had_ to curl up on top of him like a blanket, and _could not_ or _would not_ let Poe lie on him.

So his legs stuck out over the end, and kicked through the air. And his hair - which was growing quite long and would need some taming soon - floofed around his face and demanded Poe’s laboriously involved attention. 

Right now, Kylo’s left leg was bouncing to a tune he intermittently hummed, Poe’s left leg was protesting about a lack of blood flow, and BB-8 (who had no legs) was scolding them lightly. 

Kylo leaned - and oh, Maker, how did he move so fluidly like that - almost off the couch and bumped his nose to the droid’s rotating dome. “Shh,” he said.

BB-8 reiterated its concern about Poe’s ability to fly and deep vein thrombosis and also a crushed ribcage and a pneumothorax and and and and–

Poe shhed his astromech, softly. “One more episode,” he told it.

Kylo was warm. And his elbows were in the right position. And Poe could feel him breathing, and the steady thud of his heartrate. A few pins and needles were worth it.


End file.
